Telecommunication switching networks are well-known. These networks are comprised of large, computer-controlled switching systems routing telephone calls that might carry voice and/or data. Most of these switching systems include a limited ability to trap certain kinds of data for a telephone call. Call traps are software features of switching systems whereby subscribers calling to or from a certain predetermined number, i.e. the trapped number, are identified. Prior-art call traps within a single switching system identify all of the subscriber phones that dial a particular number and the incoming trunks on which the calls arrive at the switching system or all of the numbers dialed from a specified number.
In many instances it is desirable to be able to completely document calls through a network, including the time that a call began; when it was answered; when it was terminated; the trunk(s) it was routed on; and which party terminated the call. It is currently only possible to collect all of the foregoing data if the number being called and party calling the particular number are coupled to the same physical switch. In modern telecommunications networks a call might be routed through several switches between a calling party and the party being called. In a large network of numerous switches, a call placed to a telephone that is terminated at another switch cannot be completely documented unless each switch in the path over which the call is routed is programmed to search for and trap the particular called number. Thereafter, reconstructing or documenting the exact route through the network which the call was routed cannot be readily determined simply because of the several different switches a call traverses through a network.
For many reasons, knowing the exact route of a call through a network can be valuable. Knowing the exact route of a call might help diagnose problematic circuitry causing customer complaints or to identify the source of annoying calls. For example, law enforcement agencies needing to pin point an annoyance call origin might be able to do so, regardless of where a call originated from.
A method and an apparatus by which calls can be trapped through a network, based upon either the called number or the calling number, would be an improvement over the prior art.